


Wrestling with The Devil

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex, Teen Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: This is based on the episode and the one in the 3 episodes of season 3 of the chilling adventures of Sabrina. It's what I imagine happened in that fight and what was implied on the show.
Relationships: The Dark Lord | Satan/Nicholas Scratch (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Wrestling with The Devil

They have been at it for days, but it felt like an eternity, wrestling for dominance none of them giving up; their bodies were sweating and they were stripped down to small loincloths, both of them nearly naked.

Nick was fighting with all his might, he didn't know how he was doing it but he just wouldn't stop and let Lucifer win. His rival, however, seemed to have the will and stamina to eventually out strengthen him in the end, he was vicus and much stronger mentally, physically, and in experience.

While Nick did have a good body and was strong in his own way there was no way to compare it to a man who was literally heaven spawn, he had more muscles, more training, and more stamina than he could ever have.

The elder being headlocked him and forced him on to the floor, Nick managed to break his fall with his hands, using every ounce of his strength in his shoulders and biceps to not fall and to try to fight back.

His lower body involuntarily gave up, but he still tried and didn't give up “Hield! boy…” he hard that British accent flooding through his ears, the Dark Lord was heavily Breathing, the air coming from his lungs were hot and sweat from the morning star face and body dripped on the young warlocks back “you will never win!” Nick tried to swing back a kick with his elbow but it was blocked and used against him.

Nick growled in pain “I will never let you win! I will never let you out!” this was followed by a loud scream, which was a reaction to his arms being twisted behind his back; the ancient being pressed his sweaty and mildly hairy chest against Nick’s smooth back teasingly, menacingly and sexually “I will get out of here one way or another!!”.

Lucifer took one side of the boys only garment and torn it aside, leaving him completely naked and exposed to the dark being; Nick shook in horror, his eyes jumped and his mouth wide open as he felt his master's hard erection, behind the loincloth, rest in between of his butt cheeks.

His whole body shivered as he felt the Dark Lord remove his last article of clothing and feel the flesh of his manhood against his naked ass, he could tell that he was large and thick and that things would quickly go south.

“You are my servant and you will do my will!!!” the angry being suck on the ear lobe of the young warlock, as he thrust up and down between his butt crack making him shed a single tear in anticipation “You feel so soft!” he grunted painfully in response.

Nick’s guard was down, trying not to sexually react to the elder being, that Lucier took advantage of this and with all his mighty strength flipped him over, exposing the teenager's body and leaving him in his most vulnerable position.

Lucifer tried to gaze into his eyes but Nick avoided it looking to the side and sobbed, the Dark Lord scoffed hard and went down to the boy’s body; hot air hit his neck just before it was kissed with last prompting a response that came in the form of a soft and weak moan.

Nick didn't want to be in this position, with the father of his girlfriend kissing him while his naked body was against him. He thought that things couldn't get more awkward until he felt the massive member of his master against his semi-hard erection “ah” was the only response that he could give to this forced frot session.

“If you could look at yourself Nick!” he said giving him a predatory look “your legs wide open, your handsome face telling me everything you feel, as you try to deny the pleasure that’s being given unto you! every squirm and shiver! every time that you are resisting and fighting back...it fuels me!!!” the Warlock bit his lips to deny him a response.

Their manhoods were being painfully rubbing against each other, every thrust made Nick a little more insecure and Lucifer more powerful; the only thing that he could do was endure it and try not to submit because if he did all would be lost. His body enjoyed but his mind resisted and that’s all it took for Nick to continue fighting.

The Dark Lord scoffed teasingly as he watches the young Worlock still trying to deny him, there was one thing left to do.

He stopped frotting against Nick’s sore and aroused manhood, the young warlock thought this was over but his foolish hope was about to be destroyed and probed his massive cock head against the apprentice tight ass hole.

“No!!!” Nick screamed trying to prevent the Dark Lord from entering him, who replied by laughing at him “I am your, Master and your Lord, do you think that there is anything you can deny me?!! you are mine!!!” he then proceeded to force his entire cock head inside of his poor subject who screamed in pain, making for the first time eye contact with him. Lucifer grinned as he felt how tight the warlock was and how he reacted to being breached, how his beautiful cheeks were flooded in tears “Take your Lord gift!” he said as he forced more of his massive manhood.

The apprentice couldn't stop himself from uncontrollably sobbing and trying to endure the unspeakable pain, his prostate was mercilessly tapped as he could feel the length on the large penis opening him wide.

The entirety of that cock was shoved inside of him and he shivered and cried, Lucifer kissed im on the lips coercing him into corresponding the gesture, ultimately dominating him, he plowed his hole hard, he holds him down by his hips and thrust himself deeper and harder in every move he made.

Nick was completely overwhelmed that he unconsciously anchored himself on the Ancient’s shoulders, this attitude was rewarded a playful scoff from the fallen angel “They always end like this!...” the teen realized what he had done but it was too late he was holding himself down on his enemy “ Taking me completely!!” Nick tried fighting back again but it failed.

The Dark Lord incorporated himself and he flip the teen stud over, on his hands and knees; he thrust into him with a renewed vigor holding him by the hips.

His athletic body and his body hair were glistening from the sweat, his breath was hot and his eyes were filled in lust so he took the boy’s hair and yanked it back just enough so he can whisper into his ear “Take it my little warlock!!” a soft cry was his response, which turned him even more.

Nick’s back was arched and his shoulder on a grip his helpless moans and grunt filled the astral plane, the ancient being was kissing his neck and softly biting into him “ughhhh” was the only thing he could say, he was still resisting and fighting, but that didn't stop him from being roughly plowed by his Lord.

Lucifer was nearing his high and decided that he was going to pain the boy’s face so he pulled out and pulled his hair again and made him face him, with his other hand he pleasures himself to completion; he looked directly into the young warlock’s eyes, that were filled with disgust, hate and hurt.

He reached climaxed and his seed laid on Nick’s face, the teens face covered in his godly semen that was dripping from his chin to his incredible athletic body “You look so beautiful like that!” the god boosted.

Nick got angry that he lunged at him again to continue their fight and with a renewed interest to not let him take control of his flesh.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and then leave a kudo! please! thank you for reading!!!


End file.
